The Great War: second edition
by Nero Claudius
Summary: Being an Immortal, Naruto had protected the earth even as humanity almost destroyed it by starting war among themselves. Then after almost centuries have passed, some idiots went and messed with the infinity stones. He was going to kick the ass whoever done that. Xover with other movies and anime. Naruto/Harem
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Gods On Vacation?

The planet earth was once a world fill with the many incredible people. These people all have remarkable abilities, can do many things that normal things people can't do.

Some can control the elements of fire while others could control others. Elements such as fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. Some could even mold the elements together to create new elements.

These people are call sninobi. A ninja that could do things such as stick on walls and even waters.

And standing on top of this planet is a man called Namikaze Naruto, the second Rikudo Sennin.

You see, many people from different planets are scared of him. Many people have tried to claims this planet and call them there's. From otherworldly being such as Thanos, Darkseid, and even the Angra Mahyu, the evil god himself.

But many have failed. Naruto was too strong. So they have banded together and called the apocalypse being, the Trihexa.

Naruto along with his immortal wife, Samui fought againts the evil dragon god. They have fought for almost three months before the married immortal came out as the winner.

But it was with a consequences. Their world that was once filled with riches and prosperities have been destroyed.

Naruto, feeling guilty by the cause of his action had exiled himself alongside his wife.

They have roam all over the earth, watching as the humans living in them had grew more smarter and more darker.

Naruto watches with a great disappointment as the humans fought againts each other. Humans killing innocent people just for fame, money and power. Naruto had grew tired of them. Especially for those that rape women for their enjoyment.

Naruto, making a decision, went and hid almost all the women and created a paradise for them. A land that filled with woman and mystical creatures that protected this land.

Naruto was happy. Especially when he married another two women that was willing to shared with his first wife.

Arturia Pendragon, the former Camelot king and the weider of the holy emperor sword, Caliburn and Excalibur.

And Diana, daughter of the Greek God Zeus and the Amazonian Queen.

Thinking about it makes Naruto laughed. Three of his ladies basically become best of friends and they can pretty much kick his ass. Well he don't have any problem with it, he is afterall a faithful husband. He is content with his life.

Untill some idiots mess with the infinity stones. He's going to kick their ass when he found out who did it.

 **\- New York, United States-**

It was night time when Naruto walked through the streets of midtown, his wives was walking besides him, all wearing some civilian's clothing. They were on a mission to find the ones that mess with the infinity stones, and they took this time to enjoy roaming all across the countries.

His eyes suddenly twitched when he heard a man whistle at his wives. "I'm going to kicked their ass whenever I heard another whistle." Naruto muttered making his wives giggled.

"Ara ara.. Is someone's jealous?" Diana teased.

"Of course not." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Why would I be jealous of what I already conquered."

"Conquered?" Arturia asked confused. Samui sighed while Diana smiled knowingly.

"Of course. I have already conquered you three in bed." Naruto smirked making his three wives blushing.

Naruto smirked arrogantly at some men near them, making the men grumbled in annoyance.

"So we're some kind of a prize now?" Diana asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled and pulled his wives closer to him. "Of course not. I'm just your humble servant." He said bowing humbly. Arturia and Diana giggled while Samui softly smile at him.

"Hey! Look! It's Iron Man!"

Naruto and his wives looked up and saw a man clad in red and gold metal armor flew passed them holding something.

"Its interesting how men have grow more smarter in each passing time. Their invention are simply amazing." Diana said in amazement.

Samui shook her head. "They're also grow more stupid by making weapons of war. People never change no matter how much time have passed." She said in annoyance.

Arturia sent her wife-sister a smirked. "You're just jealous that you've never though forging things like that in the first place." She said with smirking in amusement.

Diana and Arturia giggled as Samui glared at her fellow blond. Naruto shook his head at his wives antic.

"Let's find somewhere to eat ladies." Naruto said, gaining their attention. " I'm getting hungry from all those walking we've done."

Arturia blushed when her stomach growled at the thought of food. Naruto laughed while Diana giggle at her.

Samui sent her fellow blonde a smug smile, making the former king growl in annoyance.

"Well lets go then." Naruto said laughing. The girls nodded their head in agreement with Arturia still blushing red.

 **\- Asgard-**

Thor walked into the throne room, crouching down respectfully. "Father. You have summon me?"

Odin, the all faster, looked down at his son and nodded satisfied. "My son. I bear some grave news. It seems that your brother has went to midgard and start another trouble. "

Thor winced at his brother's name." I shall go and dealt with him." He promised. Odin nodded and let out a sighed.

"It seems your brother thirst for revenge had gone too far." Odin said grimly. "He had planning to use the Teseract to attack midgard."

"Attack Midgard?! An Invasion?! Has he gone mad?!" Thor exclaimed in anger.

Odin nodded sadly. "Yes. He had the chitauri as his army and he'll will used the Teseract to opened a portal."

"Father. I thought the Teseract was lost in the human world?" Thor asked frowning. Lightning spark on his hammer as he clenged it in anger.

"It would seems that the Midgardians had found it and mess with it. It was due to their action that attracted all the beings in the universe."

"I see." Thor muttered before looking at his father determinedly. "I will stop Loki father."

"I know you would my son." Odin nod his head and gave his son a rare smiled. "It would seems you've change so much, my son."

Thor looked away embarrass. "My time of exile in the midgard had change me father. It was all due to your wise decision."

"And there's the Midgardian woman you fell in love with." Odin mused, ignoring the shocked looked on Thor's face.

"My son. After you stop Loki, I want you to bring the Midgardian here in Asgard. I want to talk to her." Odin said, smiling a bit at his son shocked expression.

"Father." Thor looked shocked before recomposed himself. "I will do so as you're ordered."

Odin smiled at the giant grin his son wore. "There's something else." He said suddenly, stopping Thor as he started walking away.

"Father?" Thor asked confused.

"I want you to find your uncle and aunts in Midgard." Odin answered before he winced. "They are not amused that the Midgardians had mess with the infinity stones."

Thor also winced at the thought of his uncle and aunts angry. Though he could not feel excited at the thought of meeting them after so long.

"Very well father." Thor nodded his head.

"Tell Loki that your uncle is not amused that he's planning to invade Midgard. He think that Loki may have been mind control."

Thor looked at his father hopefull. "You think he could help Loki father?"

"Your uncle can not. But you're aunt Samui may be able to help." Odin sighed at the thought of his friend. "Naruto mind are filled nothing but mischief and pranks. I fear that he may be the one that corrupted Loki."

Thor sweatdropped at the truth of his father words.

"Go now my son. Time is wasting." Odin ordered. Thor nodded and walked out of the throne room.

"You're really have changed my love. I liked this new Odin." Frigga walked in with a smile on her face.

Odin smiled and turned to greet his wife. "My love."

"Odin." Frigga had a hopeful looked on her face. "Do you think Samui's able to help Hela? I have miss her."

Odin sighed sadly. "I do not know, my love. But I do hope so." He said.

Frigga sighed. "Lets just bring Hela in Asgard after Thor is done with his quest." She said looking at him seriously. "I want to see my daughter again."

Odin sighed and nodded in agreement. "so am I, my love. So am I."

 **\- Somewhere in midtown-**

Two girls could be seen walking side by side. One was a blonde hair girl whose hair was tied in a braide. She wore a elegant light blue dress with silver-white heels. On top of her hair was a tiara.

Another was a black haired girl who's in similar style. She wore a golden-red dress and a brown boots. She also have a tiara on her head.

"Ohhh. There's so many new things I've never seen before." The younger girl said, looking around in awe. "Its different from Azeroth."

The blond girl sighed at her sister antics. "Anna. We're not here to have fun. We're on a mission are we not?"

Anna sent a pouted at her sister. "But Elsa! Don't you want to explore this new place? We never find things such as this in Azeroth."

"Hey look! What is this thing? I keep hearing some noise in them." Elsa sighed as her sister went to disturb some civilian.

"Its a phone." Elsa eyes narrowed as she heard the man deadpanned at her sister. "Beat it girly! I'm on a phone call here!" The man sent them a scowled.

Elsa walked forward threateningly, her eyes grew colder along with the very air itself.

"I suggest that you're watched your tone while talking to my sister." Elsa stated coldly. The man faltered in his steps when he saw some ice appeared in the sky.

"Monst-monster." The man whispered in horror. Elsa gaped as the man took a step away from her.

She bristled in anger and started walking forward. "I have you know that I-"

"You know," A blond haired man appeared behind the man, hands gripping the shoulders. "That's not a way to talk to a lady."

"You son of a-" The man scowled and pull his fist back.

Suddenly the man found a fork pointing at his neck. Another blond hair woman glared at him without lowering her hand.

"I suggest you watched your tone sir. You're talking to your god."

"God?!" The man sputtered in shocked. "You people are crazy! I'm out of here!"

They watched the man sprint away from them, people watching in confusion at the scene.

The man laughed as he watched him running. He then turned around and smile at the two girls. "Hello girls. How are you doing in this fine city." The sisters stiffened as they watched the man smiling ominously.

"Fa-father." Elsa sputtered. Her eyes wild and panicked as she looked around. "Mother!"

Samui eyes narrowed at her daughter.

"Heheh. Its a lovely night isn't it? There's so many interesting things here." Anna said nervously.

Diana smiled at her daughter in amusement. "Men creation can only grow more interesting isn't it? Though it's more interesting when you and your sister are here."

Anna looked away nervously. "Heheh.."

Arturia sighed and put her hands on her fellow wives."What done is done. It may be too late to sent them home."

"Maman.." The sisters looked at their third mother in relief.

"Though they have to behave while they're here." Arturia said, narrowing her eyes at the sibling." Otherwise, there'll be a punishment."

Both girls started shivering as they looked at their father for help. Naruto laughed seeing the looked.

"Ma.. Ma.. Lets just eat then?" He said calming his wives. "Let them enjoy for once. It shall be our family vacation."

"Papa." Both girls sighed in relief, making their father smirked.

"Get a chair and order your food." Samui commanded. Both girls stiffened at the anger in their mom's voice.

 **\- With Nick Fury-**

Nick was angry. No words needed since Maria could see with her own eyes.

"Sir. Are you sure that the Avenger can help us?" Maria asked her director. "This Loki seems to have his own plan dealing with them, not to mention that they're not even used to work together."

"They can." Nick said narrowing his lone eye. "With Captain America leading them, they could lead us to victory."

"Sir. With all due respect," Maria began, sighing. "Cap just woke up few months ago, and judging by his personality, I doubt he could work with someone like Stark."

"Then what do you suggest, Hill?" Nick asked glaring. "Loki is planning to wage war on us, and I doubt our weapons could even harm anything that he'll bring."

"I-I don't know sir." Maria said, avoiding his gaze.

"I may have a solution." Phil Coulson said, walking towards them.

"Agent Coulson." Nick greeted, expecting a report."Did you sent the files to Stark?" He asked.

Coulson nodded his head."I did. He'll probably be getting some information."

Nick nod his head, satisfied. "I see. Then you're suggestion?"

"On my way back here, I saw and heard some interesting thing." Coulson said.

Nick's eye narrowed at him. "Explain."

Coulson pull out a tablet and show a picture of Naruto and his family.

"There are two girls that apparently never went to the man's world. All the things in midtown interested them, especially the younger one."

"So you're saying that they're alien?" Hill asked in disbelief. Nick's eye narrowed even more.

"That or an Asgardian." Coulson nodded his head.

"What makes you think that Agent Coulson?" Nick asked.

Phil shrugged his shoulders at his boss. "One of the blond haired lady threaten the civilian."

"What did she said?"

"That the man better watched his words because he's currently talking to a God."

Nick rubbed his temples tiredly. "This is more than we bargain for."

"Sir. What do we do?" Maria asked, looking at her boss along with Coulson.

Nick turned to Coulson and narrowed his eye at him. "Are they still there?" He asked.

Coulson nodded his head. "Currently eating dinner."

"Right. I'll personally meet them." Nick said walking away.

Maria turned to her fellow agent. "Will they even agreed to help us?" She asked curiously.

Coulson shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Truthfully, I don't know."

Maria sighed and turned back to do her job.

 **-Azeroth-**

Azeroth, home to many species from Amazonian, Night Elfs, Ayakashi, humans and even Gods. This kingdom was created as a sanctuary to those needed when the dark ages began.

With long trees covering the lands with beautiful crytal clear waters and even waterfall. It was created around thousand years ago by Naruto himself.

Currently, ruling over this land was a man with spiky golden haired. He was wearing a full golden armour with a red O-katana on his back. This is Namikaze Kazuto, the first born son of Naruto and Samui. He's the current king of Azeroth.

Naruto passed down the tittle as an emperor to his son since he'd thought that he is old enough to be a leader.

And now, the Azeroth king was groaning on his desk with a panicked looked on his face.

A elf woman standing next to him sweatdropped at her king.

"My lord. Your mother will understand if you explain it to her." The elf woman said sighing. "Calm yourself my lord. There's no need to be panic."

She had long blue hair with two pointy ears. She was also wearing a beautiful blue dress with a pair of blue colored high heels. On her back was a staff that had a beautiful blue gem on it.

This is Rylai, Azeroth ice priestess and was also Elsa's teacher.

"My lord." Rylai continued, eyebrows beginning to twitched. "You're a grown man. So stop acting like a fool."

Kazuto only groaned louder, making her eyebrow twitched violently.

"Let him be sister. That crybaby will get his ass kicked when Lady Samui return." A red haired elf woman said. This is Lina, Rylai older sister and also Anna's teacher.

Lina had a long red hair with long pointy ears similar to her sister. She was wearing a red sundress while a pair of orange armguard on her wrists. She was also barefoot.

This is Aezeroth Fire Priestess.

Lina float over to the Azeroth king and poke the man on the head. She watched with amusement as the king groaned in response.

"Sister. Lord Kazuto is a king, he should act like a proper king rather than a childish idiot." Rylai said glaring at the emperor.

Kazuto lift his head and looked at the siblings with tears flowing down from his eyes.

"I can't help it Rylai chan. Mom will kicked my ass when she found out that I've lost both of my sisters." Kazuto whined at the blue haired elf.

Rylai twitched in annoyance and was about to retort when a puff appeared on the table.

Three of them looked at the table where a little orange fox was scratching its ear. There was a little red bag tied on its neck.

"Kazuto sama! A message from Naruto sama!" The fox cheerfully in female voice. She looked at the emperor who had his eyes widened in horror.

Kazuto grabbed the letter and shakily opened it. Lina and Rylai leaned over his shoulders to read it.

 _Kazuto, I don't know how your sisters managed to follow us here, but I'll find out about it later._ _Thought your mom think that you and your sisters will be punished later, so expect more training._ _Your awesome father,_ _Naruto Namikaze._

Lina and Rylai sweatdropped at the letter.

Kazuto turned white as sheet as he's body turned to stone.

" Short and simple as always." The red haired elf commented. "That's just like Naruto sama." Lina shook her head.

"Kazuto sama?" Rylai asked, confused when the emperor gave no response.

"..." Kazuto mumbled under his breath. Lina raised an eyebrow at him while Rylai looked on worried.

"Kazuto sama.." Rylai put her hands on the emperor's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She was startled when the emperor suddenly bolt out of his sit and jumped out of the window.

The room exploded in a torrent of lightning, burning the table and all the paperwork on the desk.

"Kazuto sama!" Rylai exclaimed panicked. Lina stood watching with her mouth gaped open.

The guards rush over to the room, all armed with weapons. "Your highness!"

A man holding a warhammer stood in front of them. He was a man in his mid twenty with a long black hair that tied into a spiky ponytail.

"Where's Kazuto sama?" He asked boredly. Lina shook her head and glared at them.

"Find the emperor now!"

"Yes Lady Lina!"

The guards all rush out signaling the other warriors who hastily look for their king.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the lone guard standing there. "Why didn't you go with the others, Kou?"

Kou let out a yawn before shrugging his shoulders. "I have a easier way to looked for the king."

Lina glared at him as Kou stood muttering.

A soft green aura like energy flowing from his body, making the things inside the room float.

Kou snapped his eyes opened as the energy flow cut off from him, shaking the room as the energy exploded.

Rylai looked at him hopeful. "Where is he?" She asked worriedly.

Kou sighed at them, "By the river." He shrugged.

Lina eyes twitched in annoyance. "Then looked for him now!" She roared, making Kou walked out of the room with a sighed.

"Troublesome."

 **\- With Thor-**

The God of Thunder walked through the streets of midtown, following Heimdall direction.

"Well.. Isn't this surprising." Naruto commented, spotting hin from his sit.

Thor turned around and immediately grinned. "Uncle! Its good to see you!"

Thor rush over to hug the blond haired God who simply laughed at his strong vice like hug.

"Wow. Look at you. Already this big and strong." Naruto said smiling at Thor.

Thor let go of his uncle and greeted his aunts. "Auntie! Its been so long."

Diana laughed at him. "Indeed it is." She said. "Come sit. We're just about to have desserts."

Thor smile and went sit next to her. Anna immediately brought him into a hug.

"Big bro!"

"Anna!"

The two childishly hug each other, making Elsa shake her head.

Thor turned to her and immediately hug her, making the ice princess blushed bright red as people stared at them.

"Hi Thor. Its good to see you." Elsa greeted.

Thor let go of her and nodded his head with a big smile. "Indeed."

Arturia raised an eyebrow at the blond haired man. "Odin sent you didn't he?" She asked.

Thor nod his head with a sighed. "Indeed. Loki scheme had went too far. It is my fault that he is thirst for revenge."

Samui gave him a slice of cake, making him along with the girls drool.

"Don't blame yourself Thor. Loki always have that problem." Samui said, giving her daughters each a slice of cake.

"True." Arturia nodded her head. She leaned on her chair and glanced at the God of Thunder.

"Though, If this is anyone's fault, its probably Odin." She stated emotionlessly.

Thor winced at the jab meant for his father. Diana glanced at her fellow wife with a frown.

"Now now. You do know that he's changed. You can't blame it all on him." Diana said chidingly.

Samui sighed, gaining their attention. "He still the foolish leader in the past. I have told that idiot old man to changed his way before troubles come biting him."

"Sheesh. Harsh as always." Naruto winced. He turned his head when a man walked towards their table.

"Can I help you?"

"May I sit?" The man asked, though his tone suggested otherwise.

Arturia narrowed her eyes and went to summoned her sword. Diana immediately raised her hand to stop her.

Samui sat watching emotionlessly.

"Nick Fury of SHIELD." Nick introduced, holding out his hand.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at his hand. Anna raised her hand, mouthful of cake.

"He don't shake hands." Anna commented helpfully.

Nick nodded and went to sit on a available chair.

"I'm here t-,"

"Nicky Jamie flurry. Leader of SWORD." Naruto cut him off with an eyeroll. "We don't want anything you're selling."

Nick gaped at the blond haired God while the others sans Samui snickered.

"Its Nick Fury of SHIELD." Nick corrected before he continued. "I assume that you knew what I do as a living?"

Naruto nodded his head, mouthful of cake. "You're a spy."

"This makes it easier." Nick said. He pull out a file and slide it towards him. Arturia grabbed it and opened to read.

"Last night, Our world has been attacked by an Asgardian called Loki." Naruto glanced at Thor and see him winced.

"He had taken something called Teseract. I want you're help

to take it back."

Arturia glared at him coldly. "Why should we helped you? For all we know, we could just kill you right now for messing something you shouldn't have."

Nick watches warily as the fork the former king held bended under he grip.

"Arturia, calm down." Diana frowned at her fellow wife. "You're making the kids nervous."

Arturia saw the siblings nervously glanced at their maman. Thor body was tensed, hand's holding Mijornir tightly.

Samui watched the director of SHIELD emotionlessly. "Why are you asking for our help?" She asked curiously, though Diana could detect the hidden anger in her.

"Because I don't think a God and goddess such as yourselves will ignore the people that asking for your help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when the eyepatch wearing spy pulled out a tablet.

"Legend people such yourselves have existed even before men created weapons." Nick said, glancing at them.

They watched from the tablet as few files shows about them.

"King Arthur of Camelot, the great king of britain." It shows a file and pictures of Arturia from the dark ages.

"Princess Diana, the goddess that fought in the world war two." Diana sighed as it shows her a picture of her wearing a amazonian armor.

"The goddess of life and creation itself, ." Samui eyes bore into the spymaster, which he tried the hardest to ignore.

"And the God of Calamity." Naruto eyes turned cold.

"I humbly asked for your assistance in this matter." Nick bow his head, making Thor looked surprised.

Diana and Arturia glanced at each other silently. Samui started becoming agitated as few strays of lightning appeared from time to time.

"If we agreed to help you," Naruto began gaining their attention. "We'll take the Teseract and hid it from the humans."

"Done." Nick immediately agreed.

"You're surprisingly quick to agreed." Diana commented amused. Arturia eyed the man in distrust.

"Because I don't want to argued with the gods that did." Nick said. "And SHIELD exist to stop threats from happening."

"Because your been making weapons with the Teseract." Naruto stated frowning. Arturia started standing up, armor appearing on her body.

Thor along with the siblings nervously glanced at Samui as the goddess body started covering in lightning.

Nick gulped seeing it. "It was the sole reason." He said.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "One chance is all you have. Don't disappoint us."

Nick nodded his head before walking away from them.

Naruto sighed and glanced at the sky. "Troublesome."

 **Yeah The Great War Remake.**

 **So the pairing as you guys can see, I've changed Sif with Arturia from Fate/Stay. I may add her if people asked for it. Maria also still in it but they still haven't met yet.**

 **For the Maximoff Twins with their sister Lorna, well they'll still be adopted into the family though I won't say how.**

 **And yeah, the Xover with this story is only around five or six elements from others.**

 **Anyway! Hope you liked it, and review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Kurohime! Nazareth black Assassin!

Deep inside the forest near Azeroth, nine beings was relaxing. The place will filled with a beautiful river flowing. And one angry fox was chasing a raccoon.

"Damn it! Shukaku!" A red fur Fox roared angrily. He has nine long tail from his rear.

"What makes you think its a great idea to sent the girls outside the safety of this land?!"

Shukaku, the one tail sand raccoon cringed from his oldest sibling.

"Bu-but they wanted to follow Naruto."

"That still doesn't save your ass from being burn! You worthless tanuki!"

Saiken, look on worried for their squabbling. She was a six tails slug.

"Anoo.. Can you two talk this out civilly? For all we know, they could already found by Naruto." She said, frowning.

Matatabi, the two tail cat nodded in agreement. "Saiken nee is right, Kurama nii. Right now our priority are the girls."

Kurama growl at his youngest brother." That doesn't stop me from kicking his ass. Samui asked us to watched over them. Who knows what she would do if she found out the kids have left Azeroth." The tail beast cringed at the mention of the goddess.

Gyuki sighed at their loud arguing. He then lift his head and stare quizzingly as Kazuto appeared looking gloomy.

"Oi. You alright kid? You looked paled." He asked worried. The tail beast looked on confused.

Kurama stop his beating on the raccoon and stare at the emperor." The hell is wrong with you kid?" He asked curiously.

Kazuto looked at them with tears streaming from his eyes. "Dad found the girls in the human world and now mom is angry."

The tail beast all paled hearing the news. Chomei, the seven tail bug shuffle uneasily."What are we going to do?" She asked worried.

Goku, the fout tail monkey hummed in thought as he glance at his siblings. "Well technically speaking," He began, gaining their attention.

"Shukaku the one help them leaving the kingdom, lets just blame it all on him." He said, making Shukaku paled in shocked.

"Wait! You can't do this!"

"Good idea. Lets turned Samui's wrath to him. A sacrifice are to be made for the greater good." Kokuo thought outloud.

Shukaku body shook as fear overcome him. "She's going to kill me!" He exclaimed panicked.

Kazuto nodded his head rapidly. "Good idea! Lets used that as an excuse." He said, grinning widely.

Kurama snorted at the tears of relief in the emperor's eye. Though he growl and slam one of his tail on the raccoon's head.

"Shut up and take your punishment like a man!"

Watching from the hill near them, Lina watched with a sweatdropped at the antics of the Namikaze family's familiar.

 **-SHIELD Helicarrier-**

Maria sighed as she glanced around her. Most of her co-worker are doing their best to located the Teseract.

It was a mistake on SHIELD. They shouldn't have made weapons with the cube. As of right now, they are at war. Fury have gone to the arguing with the council.

Maria shook her head and barked an order to the agents.

"I want each and every camera in the world hacked, and use that to find Loki." The agents hurriedly complying her. "Use any means necessary to find him, from Cctv, Satellites and even ATM camera."

"Maria can we win this?" A agent asked from her left. "Even if director's Avenger Initiative was approved, I don't think that they could win againts an army."

"Truthfully speaking," Maria began, sighing to herself. "I don't we could win even with the avengers. No matter how special they are."

The agent winced hearing her answer."Then do we even have a chance in this war." He asked nervously. Other agents glanced at each other nervously.

Maria opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when Nick's voice was heard behind her.

"That's why I asked for a help from another group." Maria turned around and salute to her boss.

"Thor's uncle, the God of calamity have arrived in midtown. He along with his three wives are here to stop Loki."

"Then we may have a chance?" An agent asked hopefully. Some looked disbelief hearing that.

"Yes we do. Even Thor have arrived, he's currently with them." Nick said glancing around to see their relieved expression. "Right now, our job is to locate the Teseract. And I like to do that before Loki could do something with it."

"Yes sir!" All the agents said before they went back doing their job.

"Hill." Nick said glancing at her with his lone eye.

"Sir?" Maria asked confused.

"You'll be their Handler. Find them and assist them by any means necessary."

Maria looked at her boss in surprised before recomposing herself. "Yes sir."

Nick nodded and turned away to looked at his monitors. Maria walked away with a sighed.

"Just hope that they're nicer and more smarter than Thor." She muttered, walking away.

A pair of blue eyes watches her as the deputy director walked away. Sharon Carter hummed in thought as she remembers her aunt's words from all those years ago.

- **Flashback** -

 _A seven years old Sharon was walking into her aunt peggie's office. It was filled with many things that interested her._

 _"Wow! JFK!" Sharon said in amazement as she watched a picture of her aunt standing next to JFK._

 _Margaret 'Peggy' Carter smiled seeing the gleamed on her niece's eyes._ _"Interesting isn't it?" She asked. Sharon nodded her head rapidly._

 _"Uh-huh! I didn't know you knew the president." Sharon replied. The little girl startled when she was put on her aunt's lap._

 _"Aunt peggy?" Sharon began gaining her attention._

 _"What is it, honey?" Peggy asked curiously, though she was smiling._

 _"How did you managed to raised on top when people don't want to see a woman succeed?"_

 _Sharon question made Peggy surprised._ _It was surprising to hear those words coming from a kid, though she should have expected it._

 _Afterall, her niece was a smart kid._

 _"Compromise when you can. Where you can't, don't." Peggy answered smiling. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her niece pouted._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked a bit concern._ _"Mama and Papa doesn't want me to be like you." Sharon said pouting._

 _Peggy sighed when she heard that._ _"Sharon, even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look at them in the eyes and say no."_

 _"Even if everyone in the family said so?" Sharon asked curiously._

 _Peggy smiled at her niece. "Especially if the whole world said that to you. Don't let anybody stopped you from doing what you think its right."_

 _Sharon nodded her head with a large grin. Though it turned into a confusion when she saw another picture._

 _"What's this?" She asked her aunt who smile sadly._ _It was a picture of four people standing and smiling towards the camera._

 _On the left was woman wearing a armor while holding a sword with a shield behind her. The woman had a tiara on her dark hair._

 _On the right was a blond haired woman that stood proudly. She was wearing a gold colored armor with three swords strapped on her waist._

 _Then in the middle was a short blond haired woman. She was wearing a short pants with a yellow tank tops. She's also wearing a pair of black colored boots with a red coat over her shoulders. That coat has a flame pattern on the bottom._

 _Then behind them was a blond haired man. He had three whiskers like scar on each side of his face. He was grinning widely with his hands on three of their shoulders. The only thing that could be seen on him was a black shirt with a long O-katana behind his back._

 _"This is the Namikaze family." Peggy said smiling sadly. "They were there helping Captian America and the howling commando fighting hydra."_ _She turned to her niece who listen tentatively._

 _"These four are the world first superheroes."_

 _"Does the government knows about them?" Sharon asked curiously._

 _Peggy shook her head startling the seven years old._ _"They wanted their existence to kept in a secret."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Sharon nodded her head before continuing her questioning._ _"Will they ever come back?"_

 _Peggy smile softly on the picture."Someday they'll returned." She said making her niece looked at her confused._

 _"Why would they returned?"_

 _"Because it was their duty to protect this planet."Peggy explained, making Sharon looked at the picture in amazement._

 _"Wow!"_

 _Peggy smile seeing the starry eyes on her niece eyes._

 **\- Flashback end-**

Sharon shook her head out of the thought. She smirked and started following her deputy director.

 **\- With Naruto and Arturia-**

Naruto and Arturia stand on top of a building watching as Clint Barton talking with some criminals in a alley.

"He's one of this Avenger ain't he?" He asked. Arturia nodded her head. "Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He have an incredible eyesight. "

"And he uses bow and arrows? Talk about old school." Naruto mused.

Arturia nod and jumped down from the building. She landed on the ground gracefully, startling the criminals.

"We were watched!" Yelled one of them. They all pulled out their guns and started firing at the former king.

Arturia gracefully swayed, dodging the bullets with her superior eyesight. She pull her fist back and slam the ground with a powerful thrust of her fist.

The ground cracked under her fist. The criminals was thrown away as a shockwave occur. Hawkeye was slammed into the garbage.

Hawkeye stood up and fire three arrows at the former king. Arturia tilted her head, making the arrows flew passed her head.

She swing her fist at the SHIELD agent, connecting onto the gut as Clint gasped for air.

Hawkeye crouched down on one knee. He looked at the knight who stare at him emotionlessly.

"This will knocked away the magic though it'll hurts a lot." Arturia said, staring at him in the eyes.

Hawkeye gritted his teeth and fire an arrow at her. Arturia catches the arrow and snap it in her hands.

"Time to wake up boyo." Just as she was about the punch him, Loki appeared behind her and tried to stab her with his scepter.

Arturia turned her body around and threw a kick onto the asgardian. Loki blocked it with his scepter before the former king leaped toward him.

Loki was thrown back, stumbling on the ground as Arturia's fist landed on his face.

"Now boya. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Arturia said glaring at him.

Loki nervously glanced at her. He clutched his scepter tightly and glanced at Hawkeye.

"I don't think I will auntie." He said nervously. Arturia walked towards him as Caliburn appeared on her hand. "My evil plan still haven't started yet, so I'll retreat for now."

"You say like you got any choices brat." Arturia commented. She started to jog making Loki panicked.

Suddenly a arrow flew towards Arturia, making the former king swing her sword at it. She widened her eyes when the arrow exploded.

Loki stood up with a chuckled as Hawkeye ran towards him. "Forgive me auntie, but I won't let anybody get in my way."

"You damn brat!" Naruto roared, appearing next to his wife.

Loki widened his eyes and three bodies was flung towards them. Hawkeye pulled him down as the bodies flew overhead.

Naruto appeared in front of them with a blue orb in his left palm. "Rasengan!" The orb slammed onto ground as it exploded in a cloud of dust and rocks.

Arturia appeared swipping her sword at them. Loki blocked it with his scepter before both him and Hawkeye disappeared.

Arturia sighed and shead Caliburn. She watched as her husband glared at the cloud of dust before turning around.

"He won't get lucky next time." Naruto muttered annoyed. Arturia nodded her head beside him. "Agreed. Next time, he's magic won't save him."

They both suddenly disappeared with a flash of yellow, leaving the destroyed place.

The bodies that was thrown by Naruto, started changing into a snake before melting into the shadow and disappeared.

 **\- Calcutta, India -**

Natasha Romanoff nervously glanced at the person in front of them. She had a short blond haired while wearing a black tank top with white and black colored coat. She was also wearing a short brown pants with her steel boots rhythmically on tHe ground.

"Um.. Is there any reason that director Fury asked us to bring her along?" An agent asked from her earpiece.

"They requested it actually." Natasha admitted. She glanced at the goddess from the corner of her eyes.

"Lady Samui. I'm Natasha Romanoff." Natasha introduced herself.

Samui opened one of her eyes and stare at her emotionlessly.

Natasha fidget from her sit as Samui continue to stare at her without any word.

"Widow, Banner is inbound." She stood up straight as the agent outside the house reported.

"Roger that." She said. Natasha watched as Bruce walked in with a sighed.

"Should have expected it." Bruce said chuckling. His eyes glance towards Samui who sat idle.

"Doctor Banner, I am Natasha Romanoff from SHIELD." Natasha introduced yet again. She pull out a file under her chair and slid it towards him.

Bruce nod his head and grabbed the file."And who's she?" He asked gesturing to Samui.

"That's Lady Samui, the Goddess of Life and Creation."

"Seriously?" Bruce blinked at her. "You're not pulling my legs are you?" He asked doubtful.

Natasha shook her head. "Nope."

Bruce nod his head and glance at the file. "Teseract?" He mused aloud.

"Director wanted your help to track it down. He believed that you're the perfect man to do it." Natasha said, watching the man carefully.

She stiffened when she heard Bruce laughed. "Are you sure that's your only motive?"

"Yes. Director Fu-"

"Don't lie to me!" Bruce angrily slammed his hands on a table. His eyes turned green with his anger.

Natasha instantly pull out her gun and aim it at him. The agents outside did something similar with them using something more advance.

Bruce stiffened when he suddenly felt a cold steel on his neck. "Wh-what is this?" He asked, body started shaking.

"Don't even tried it." Samui coldly said. Natasha stared at her in disbelief.

"Lady Samui?! What are you doing?!" She hissed, her eyes glanced at Bruce and watched him started shaking in anger.

"Let me go.." Bruce muttered. Samui narrowed her eyes and press the kunai closer.

"I said LET ME GO!" Bruce tried to backhand her. Samui dodge the swipe and kicked the man away.

Natasha backed away, clutching her gun tightly as Bruce started turning green.

"Everyone move! He's turning!" She commanded. Natasha got panicked when no one answered her.

Suddenly Hulk went slamming into the goddess, sending Samui through the wall.

"Shit!" Natasha cursed dunking from the giant behemoth's fist. She jumped through the window just in time to dodge Hulk's fist.

The house was destroyed as Hulk appeared letting out a roared, scaring all the civilians running. Natasha watched in disbelief as all the agents stood with their eyes turning white.

"What happened to them?!" Natasha exclaimed. She got panicked again when Hulk rushed towards her.

Samui suddenly appeared, body crackling with blue lightning. She kicked the behemoth right into the face, sending Hulk tumbling on the ground.

Natasha instantly went over to stand next to the goddess. They watched as Hulk got up with a angry looked on his face.

"Agent Romanoff." Samui cold voice startled the red head.

"Ye-yeah?" Natasha asked confused.

"Dunk."

"What?"

Natasha eyes widened in shocked and instantly dunked her head as Samui's fist went over it. A loud cracked was heard as something went flying.

"What the hell is that?!" Natasha exclaimed. Her face was set into a frowned with her eyes glancing around them.

Samui drop into a stance as a beautiful white katana appeared in her palm.

"Oh my.. Never expected someone to notice me. Though I should expected it from Izanami sama."

Natasha snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. She watched as a silver haired woman wearing a red and black dress clapped her hand amused.

"Kurohime." Samui narrowed her eyes at the woman. Natasha raised her gun at her.

Kurohime walked forward and bow at them mockingly. "Hello there. My name is Kurohime, a member of the kingdom Nazareth."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Nazareth?"

"The Forbidden Kingdom Nazareth, also known as the land of death. It was rule by Seth the Undead King." Samui said glaring at the silver haired woman.

"So she's an enemy?" Natasha asked, body tensing.

"Yes. She's a true ancestor. A true born vampire."

"Hehehe.." Kurohime giggled. Her eyes filled with anticipation. "A real life goddess in front of me. Ohhh Seto sama, please accept this tribute."

Natasha took a step back as all the agents started walking towards them.

"Hey! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you all?" She called out to them. The agents only groaned.

"Agent Romanoff. Your companion have already died. They've turned into puppet by that vampire." Samui said. The lightning around her slowly combining, forming into a lightning armor.

Hulk suddenly let out a howled. He clenched his fist and glared at them in hatred.

Kurohime giggle and gestures her hand forward. All the zombie agents sprinting towards them.

Hulk angrily roared and started smashing the zombies. Natasha fired her gun, killing the former agents without any remorse.

Samui appeared in front of Kurohime in a flash of lightning. She threw a punch and connecting it on the vampire's face.

Two blood red wings sprouted from Kurohime's back, just as her neck broke from the punch. Samui swing her leg at the vampire, forcing Kurohime flying into the air with a loud flap of her wings.

The vampire twirled her body as hundreds of blood red feathers flew towards the blond haired goddess.

Samui cut all the feathers with her katana, destroying it easily as she leaped towards her enemy.

"Watch out!" Natasha called out to the blond haired goddess. Samui widened her eyes as Hulk leaped towards her with his powerful legs.

Hulk roared and punch her, sending Samui crashing into the ground before Kurohime slammed both of her legs into her stomach.

Natasha kicked one of the agents and took a rifle under her feet. She shoot with the rifle, killing some of the zombies before she turned her attention towards the hulk.

Kurohime went flying into the air as a hail of bullets started to rain on them. Hulk howled as the bullets pierced into his skin, drawing out some green color bloods.

He jumped towards the red head, forcing Natasha rolled away as the Hulk's fist destroyed the ground. The beast angrily roared before he was sent flying by a giant orange hand.

Kurohime widened her eyes when the fist turned to her. She flapped her wings and flew higher to dodge it but missed another fist accelerating on her left.

Natasha watched with her mouth gaped opened as Kurohime sent skidding through the ground. Samui stood up while covered in a orange skeleton like figure.

"Lady Samui?" Natasha called out hesitantly. She widened her eyes when Samui suddenly punched the Hulk.

The goddess of creation glared at the Hulk as her Susanoo kept on punching beast into the ground. The giant green behemoth went deeper into the earth on each fist pounded on him.

"Lady Samui wait!" Natasha exclaimed. She ran towards her trying to stop the blond haired goddess.

"Please stop! We need Doctor Banner alive!"

"Grahhh!!" Kurohime angrily roared as she suddenly appeared flying towards them. Her eyes were blood red as her vampire like aura grew stronger.

Samui ignored the red head and glared at the True Ancestor. Her left eye started to have a trail of bloods flowing.

"Ameterasu."

Kurohime screamed as her whole body lit up in black colored flame. Natasha watched in shocked as the vampire desperately tried to put out the flames.

"Seto sama!" Kurohime howled before a large black magic rune appeared on her. Samui stop using the sharingan and instantly leaped away with Natasha.

Kurohime continue to scream as the rune let out a purple light. A figure clad in black armor suddenly appeared glaring at Samui in hatred.

"..." Samui silently watched as the armored figure pick up Kurohime before a blinding light lit the village.

Samui and Natasha close their eyes as their enemies fully disappeared. Hulk coughed out bloods before he slowly turned back into Bruce Banner.

Samui glared at the Bruce and carried him on her shoulders. Natasha sighed and looked at her men.

"How should I tell him this?" Natasha wondered aloud. She followed the goddess as they walked away from their battlefield.

"Fury not gonna like this."

 **\- Brooklyn -**

Maria walked into the apartment somewhere in Brooklyn. She was walking with Diana side by side as Anna excitedly talked with Elsa behind them.

"Lady Diana." Maria began, glancing at the brunette. "What kind of a person is Captain America?

"He's very shy." Diana commented bluntly. Maria sweatdropped af her deadpan expression.

"Though I'm happy to know that he's alive." Diana continued. "The other's happy that there's still someone alive from all those years ago."

"Howard Stark death hit us hard. Its not easy to watched your friend die by old ages."

Maria nodded her head. "Well, you'll be happy to know that Margaret Carter still alive, even if she's almost eighty years old."

"And there's our guy." They turned their head and glanced at the man beating on the body bag.

Steve Rogers, clad in a white muscle shirt continue beating the bag. His attention was solely focus on it as he didn't notice them. Suddenly with a powerful jab, the body bag went flying with a loud thud.

Diana clapped her hands gaining the man's attention. "That's an interesting show. I see you still as powerful as you are from all those years ago." She commented. Steve ran over to hug her. Eyes filled with tears making Diana softly smile.

"Diana. Its good to see you." Steve said smiling happily. Diana nodded her head with a giggle.

"How've you been? Where's Naruto and the others? Are they here too?" Steve excitedly asked. Diana laughed and pull herself away.

"Easy there cowboy." Diana said amused. Elsa and Anna giggled at him.

Steve blushed when he finally noticed the other. He cleared his throat and looked at the siblings awkwardly.

"Uh.. Who's this?" He asked.

Diana smile as the girls walked over to shake his hand. "This is Elsa, she's Samui's daughter and the other one is Anna. She's my daughter."

Steve looked at them in disbelief before a wide grin appeared on his face. "That's great! You guys must be happy!" He said.

"Even though they're gave us many headaches, they're still worth it." Diana said laughing. Elsa sighed while Anna pouted at her mother.

Steve laughed at them. He's happy that there's his friends still alive. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the other brunnete spoke up.

"Captain. Its good to see you." Maria saluted him. Steve nod her head in respect.

"Miss." He said nodding his head at her.

Maria pull out a file and gave it to him. Steve opened the file with a frown.

"Young Nick wants you to see it." Diana said. Steve watched with every details before his eyes focus on the teseract.

"Hydra secret weapon." He commented frowning. Anna nodding her head at him. "Yup. And it was stolen by someone." She added.

"Who took it?" Steve asked. Maria shrugged her shoulders at him. "His name is Loki. He's not from around here."

Diana sighed while Elsa glared at the cringing Anna. "Lets go talk over this at lunch. I'm sure you are hungry." She said.

Steve sighed and went over to pick his beg. Diana smile and signal Maria to come along.

"Captain. Director Fury wanted to know if there's anything you could tell us about the Teseract." Maria called out.

Steve walked away with a sighed. "You should have left it in the ocean."

Anna whistle at the anger in his voice. Elsa sighed as they all followed Steve.

 **Enter Nazareth Kingdom!**

 **I needed some enemy for the Namikaze family so that just came sudden.**

 **And regarding for the pairing, I'm very tempted to add Natasha into it and few people PM me to add her almost make me do it.**

 **But Natasha was used to many times, so I want you guys to tell me. Should I add her?**

 **And last but not least, I want to thank you guys for all those who favorite and follows it, I mean wow! Almost a hundred people!**

 **And those that review? Thank you. You've made me a happy woman..**

 **So Byebye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Mission.

Naruto smirked as he sat on a sidechair inside a jet. Along with him was his wives, daughters and his long time friend, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

Their destination was the SHELD Helicarrier with Agent Coulson guiding them.

"I must say.. This is a big honor talking with you guys." Coulson said, grinning nervously. "You guys are the world first superheroes."

Naruto looked at the agent with amusement written on his face. "So your a fan?" He asked.

Diana immediately nudge him on the stomach, making him winced. Anna snickered at her father, making him threw a mock glared.

"Yeah.. I'm the one help pulling out Captain America from the ices actually.." Coulson said, smiling with happiness.

"I suspect more." Elsa muttered, which her parents and sister heard her.

"I watched him sleep. Does that count?" Coulson asked. He immediately smiled awkwardly. Naruto and his family sweatdropped at the agent nervousness.

"Creepy much.." Naruto muttered under his breath. Diana nudged his stomach again, making his winced in pain.

"I liked your design on Steven custom. Its almost the same as the one he had." Diana smiled at the agent. Coulson smiled, thankful that there's someone with manners in the group.

"Hoooo. Does that mean we're not nice at all?" Arturia questioned. She narrowed her eyes at the agent.

Coulson averted his gaze from the annoyed goddess and looked at Steve. "I design the custom to make it the same as it was used to. I only add a bit of something in it."

"Its very old school." Steve said unsure. Diana turned to smile at him. "People could used a little of old school."

Arturia snorted gaining their attention. "Like there's a place for us old people." She commented. Anna and Elsa snickered while Diana sweatdropped.

Naruto laughed boisterously. "Old man like Steven really need it!"

"Oi!" Steve threw the blond male a glared.

"Yeah, unlike Steve, you're older and more stupider than him." Samui said snorting at her husband.

Naruto looked at his first wife with comical tears falling. "Samui chan."

"Fell the burn." Steve said smirking. The girls snickered at their father predicament.

"Whatever." Naruto said annoyed.

Coulson smiled at their antics. This is what he would call, family bonding.

 **\- Nazareth Kingdom -**

Kurohime was sleeping in a bed. She was covered in bandages.

A man clad in black armor stood beside her, watching her sleep with anger in his eyes.

"You suffered so much from Izanami. Rest well Kurohime. I shall personally avenge your pain." He said.

A man walked into the room. He was wearing a robe with his bright green haired shine brightly.

"Kazerin." The man greeted tilting his head at the armored man. Kazerin immediately kneel before him.

"My Lord. I have fail you on protecting Kurohime. Kazerin has disappointed you." Kazerin said, averting his gaze from the green haired man.

Seth, the undead king stood with his postured straight. He glanced at his servant with his eyes glows red.

"Kazerin. Although you have failed me. I'm willing to give you another chance to redeem yourself." Seth said.

Kazerin bowed his head lower to the ground. "You're too kind my lord. I, Kazerin will not fail you."

Seth nodded satisfied. "Good."

"Tell me, what's our news regarding the teseract?" He asked curiously.

"The asgardian Loki currently have it. Sire. He's only need somesorts of metal to make a perfect containment for the power to be harnest" Seth's butler reported. He was a man wearing a spectacles with long black wavy haired.

"I see.." Seth said, nodding his head. He titled his head at the butler."Does he required some assistances?"

"No sire." The butler shook his head. "Loki dono has told us that he has a plan."

"A plan?" Seth asked, interested. "What kind of plan?"

The butler shook his head again. "He didn't tell us my lord."

The armored man raised his head towards his king. "Shall I interrogate him my lord?" He stated. His finger edge to his sword on his waist.

Seth shook his head with a smile. "Let him be. We'll only mobilized when he started the teseract."

"Good job, Kaserin, Sergio." Seth continued, glancing at them. "You have done my kingdom proud."

"We live to obey!" Both of them said simultaneously.

Seth laughed and walk away. A wide grinned soon stretch on his lips. "Soon I will have that power. And no one will be able to fight against me.. Not even Thanos nor Darkseid."

 **\- The Emperor's Office, Azeroth Kingdom -**

Kou, Azeroth's Paladin yawned as he watched both priestess fuss over their king.

"Man.. This's such a drag." Kou said boredly. "Leave the highness will you? He's getting really annoyed there."

Rylai looked at her king sadly. "Did we annoyed you, your majesty?"

Kazuto sighed and waved his hands. "Naa. I'm good." He said, making Rylai looked at him hopeful. "Just don't fuss over me too much will you?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Its our duty to fuss over you, childish king." She said annoyed.

"Oi.. Don't go insulting his majesty." Kou said, glancing at the fire priestess.

Lina huffed and threw the paladin a glared. "I'll called my husband whatever I want."

Kou stare at the priestess emotionlessly. Lina meet his gaze unflinching.

Kazuto sighed as Rylai fuss on him again. What Lina said was true. He was married to both sisters.

It was around three hundred years ago when he had met them. They were only kids at that time.

Kazuto smiled as he glanced at his wives. Both of them are different from each other.

Rylai was a kind elf woman. She always worried over him even in small matters. Though it was probably because of her past.

Rylai and Lina was sent to a different places far from each other since they were only a baby.

Rylai ever since she was born, already has her ice power growing strong. At the moment she was born, the surrounding almost instantly covered in ice. She was taken and trained by his father.

It was the reason she was Elsa's teacher. His sister has almost similar past with her mentor.

Lina on the other hand, was very fiery. She was really blunt to everybody. Her personality was because of her raised by a fire dragon.

Lina as a child always seek to be the best. She was born with the power to control flames.

Her flames unlike any normal fire user, is a very dangerous type of flame. It was called Blue Flare. A power that was hotter than any fire based power. This flame could rival both divine flame and hell flame.

Ever since she mastered her power, Lina could already control the temperature of her flame. Her normal flame color is orange with it turning blue if the flames get more hotter.

His father also found her when she was young. She was the reason that Rylai was sought.

Kazuto smiled happily at the mention of his wives. He did not regret marrying them.

"You're having some memory travelling again aren't you?" Rylai teased, giggling at her husband.

Kazuto laughed. Memory travelling is what they called when he thought about the past.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you both as my wives." He said grinning. Rylai softly smile at him.

"And so are we."

Kou who was having a staring contest with Lina suddenly snapped his head when he sense some energy disturbances.

"A summon is here." He reported. They glanced at the table when a puff appeared on it.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow when he saw the same fox summon. "Hey! Is the little lady." He started to laughed.

The messenger fox giggled when she was mentioned. She was happy that she was remembered.

"A message by Naruto sama!"

Kou raised an eyebrow when he saw the fox give the emperor a scroll. They glanced at their king when they saw he opened it.

"Kazuto? Is it important?" Lina asked frowning. She was worried when she saw her husband sighed.

"We have a problem." Kazuto sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Rylai, who was waving goodbye at the little fox, turned to looked at him worried.

"What did Naruto sama told you, your majesty?" Kou asked, losing his laziness.

Kou, while he was a lazy person, have the absolute loyalty to the Azeroth Kingdom. He was loyal to the Namikaze Family, especially to Naruto.

Naruto had save him when he was cursed to be a undead. The God Of Calamity give him another chance in life by reviving him.

He had given the order to protect Naruto two daughters. He felt disappointed when he found out they that left without him.

"Kou. You are task to protect the girls. It seems that Nazareth had been involved." Kazuto said, making Kou stood up straight.

"Father wants you to be with the girls all the time. He's worried that they'll aim for them."

Lina nodded her head. "True. We are at a bad terms with them. Its unwise to leave the girls unprotected."

Rylai turned to Kou worriedly. "You should leave immediately. We don't know when they'll attacked."

"I leave at once." Kou said nodding in agreement.

"Good." Kazuto said satisfied. He pull out a three headed kunai. "Use this when you're ready. Father will Hiraishin you to their location."

Kou took the kunai gratefully. "I'll go pack my things now." He nodded to them before disappearing in a flash of blue energy.

Lina sighed and glanced at the ceiling. "Its sad that the holy kingdom was tainted by Seth. It was once a beautiful country too."

"I know." Kazuto said, shaking his head sadly. "Though its really is the prophet's fault that it was tainted. He was the reason that Seth fell to the darknees afterall."

"True."

Rylai had a dark gleamed on her eyes as she thought about Seth. Lina sighed and pulled her towards Kazuto.

Kazuto pulled them both into a hug. He put his face in their hair. "I'll protect you both. Nothing will harm you both. Not even Seth." He murmured.

Lina smile and kissed her husband. Rylai shook her head before leaning on him.

"Thank you." Rylai said.

"Always. My love." Kazuto replied.

Lina smiled before she also leaned on him. This is what she truly wish for.

To be with her sister, had a loving husband and a place to called home.

This is her paradise. And nothing will destroyed it.

 **\- Helicarrier -**

Naruto whistled as he looked around the giant airship. They are literally in the air! How cool is that!

"Down boy." Arturia muttered, making him pouted. The girls looked around in awe.

"I want one." Anna decided. Elsa sweatdropped at her sister.

"Oi. Oi. Is not that easy to own this." Elsa sighed. Diana smile seeing some soldiers patrolling.

"Samui.. Can you make something like this?" Arturia asked. She whistled as she looked towards the ocean.

Samui analyzed the helicarrier. It was almost similar to the land of springs airship, though it was larger.

"I can. It'll take some time to made it though." Samui replied.

Steve glance around their surrounding before seeing a man looking around lost. "Doctor Banner!"

Bruce Banner perked up when he was called. He walked towards them sheepishly.

"Captain Rogers." Bruce greeted. Steve held out his hand, which Bruce took.

"Doctor Banner. Glad you can join us." Steve said.

"Yeah.." Bruce winced when he saw Samui stare at him in silent.

"Your Highness." Bruce said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for the other day."

Samui shook her head. "Don't be. I'm just glad you're here."

"Thanks." Bruce said. He then turned his attention to Steve. "All of this must been strange to you huh?"

"Actually, this kinda familiar to me." Steve smile.

"Yeah. Said the old man." Naruto rolled his eyes. The girls giggled at their father, while Steve let out a tired sigh.

Diana smack her husband's head, making the blond haired god winced.

"Don't be rude." She chastised him.

"Your highness, gentlemen. I think its best if we get inside." Natasha said, walking towards them.

Arturia whispered something to Samui which she nod.

"Naru." Naruto glanced at his first wife. "It's time." Samui said.

Naruto nodded his head before turning to his daughters. "Okay girls. Daddy and mama, and mom are going somewhere. Kou will be here, so I want you to listened to him."

"Okay daddy." Anna grinned. Elsa nodded her head determinedly. "I'll make sure Anna won't caused any trouble."

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

Naruto smiled before a flash of yellow gained their attention.

"It this an attack?!" Bruce said alarmed. Natasha pulled her gun.

"Relax." Steve said, raising his hand.

Kou stood looking around his surroundings. He perked up when he heard two excited girls called out to him.

"Uncle Kou!" The girls exclaimed rushing to hug the man. Kou smile seeing them.

"Princess." Kou greeted, smiling.

"Kou." Samui said, gaining the man's attention.

"My Queen." Kou bowed down.

"I want you to watched over the girls while we're away." Samui said. Kou straightened himself.

"It will be done." Kou said.

Naruto turned towards the others as his wives sans Arturia walked over towards him.

"Don't be sad ladies. This won't be the last time you saw me." Naruto grinned, making Steve rolled his eyes.

"Just go." He said annoyed.

Naruto laughed before he and his wives disappeared. Natasha sighed and gestured them inside.

"Come."

 **\- X Mansion -**

Professor Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X, was using the Cerebro. He was having a concentrated expression that was mix with some slight worried.

Beside him was a man covered in blue fur. His hands along with his feets have five finger like toes. This is Hank Mccoy, one of the X-men.

"Professor? Is there something wrong?" Hank McCoy asked worried. Charles sighed and turned to his student.

"It seems that Young Betsy are planning something. Whatever it is, she managed to blocked me to finding it out."

"That's worrisome." Hank frowned. "Is there anything you found out though?" He knew the professor is one powerful psychic.

Charles nod his head. "Yes. Betsy seems to be having a very keen interest in the Teseract."

Hank blinked at the professor. "Teseract?" He said confused.

"Teseract is one of the relics exist before human existed. It along with the Eye Of Agamotto was found from the dark ages." Here Charles sighed, making Hank glanced at him worried.

"These relics are something so powerful that not even the minor gods and goddess can wield it." Charles explained.

Hank looked worried. "And Betsy have a great interest in this powerful thing?"

Charles nodded his head. "Afraid so."

"What are we going to do, professor? Should we find her immediately?" Hank asked.

Charles looked on, contemplating before nodding his head firmly. "Yes. Summon the X-men. We need to find Young Betsy before she does something that she'll regret."

Hank nodded and hurriedly rushed out the room. Charles let out a tired sighed.

"What are you planning Betsy?" He murmured.

"You know chuck, that girl had some emotional problems. Even I could see that judging by her changed of attitude."

Charles turned around when he heard someone said that. It was a man with a wild wavy haired. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black colored shirt underneath it. His long jeans had two army boots under it.

This is James Howlet, also known as Logan. He was a mutant that goes by the name Wolverine.

"Logan." Charles greeted. Logan scoffed as he near the bald man.

"Tell me chuck." Logan began, gaining the professor attention. "Will you make a bet with me?"

"I'm confused. What kind of bet are we talking about?" Charles said frowning.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'll help you stop Betsy. But in exchange, I want to take her along with my daughter and raised them somewhere far from here."

Charles looked at him surprised. "What's wrong with living here in the mansion?" He asked.

"Other than listening to the Cyclops mourning every single damn time? There so much more." Logan said with a angry looked.

"I want to raised them far away from violence. Living peacefully with non mutants will not work. All they wanted was for us to be a soldier."

Charles narrowed his eyes at the gruff looking man. His eyes were filled with cautious and slight resentment. "You're sounded so much like Eric."

"Don't try to compare me to that sicko!" Logan roared. Three metal like claws appeared from his fist.

Charles stare at him tensing. Logan took a deep breathe as he tried to calm his temper.

"Try to stop me you all want, but that doesn't stop people like Ross and Striker to try and created an army of super soldiers."

Logan walked out of the room, ignoring the winced appearing on the professor's face. "I'm bringing my daughters to live somewhere. Your cerebro won't even find us."

"You sounded like you already have that plan ahead." Charles commented. Logan scoffed when he heard that comment.

"Yeah. I already have a place." Logan said. "Its someplace where the government can't touched us."

Charles sighed, ignoring the smug looked on the man's face. "Very well." He conceded.

Logan seeing that nothing else to talk, started walk away. Charles quickly called out to him.

"James! For whatever it is. I'm sorry." Logan waved his hand without looking at him.

 **\- Helicarrier, Bridge, Night -**

Arturia stood looking around as several agents was trying to locate Loki with Satellite Facial Recognition. Coulson and Steve was standing beside each other talking, while Doctor Banner went with Natasha to his lab where he could try to locate the Teseract with Gamma Radiation reading.

Kou had bring the girls to explored the Helicarrier under her order. Fury can't argued with her since he could see that she was angry.

Arturia, with her sharp sense of hearing heard Coulson trying to asked for Steve to sign his vintaged set action figure card that has Captain America picture.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match weight cross-match seventy-nine percent match." Agent Jasper Sitwell said. "He's not exactly hiding."

"What's the location?" Fury asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse."

Fury nod his head and turned to look at Steve. "Cap. Your up."

Steve nod his head and left the area. Arturia walked towards Agent Sitwell who suddenly got nervous.

"Tell me. Can you see if there's someone with him?" Arturia asked. Sitwell looked confused and turned to the computer.

"No. There's no other." He said scanning the computer.

Fury glanced at the goddess with his lone eye turned sharp. "This is about the Nazareth Kingdom isn't it? The one that you guys think is assisting Loki."

Arturia shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have the clearance to know about that kind of information."

Fury eyes got cold. Many of the agents got uneasy with Maria looked tensed.

"People could die if we don't know anything about them and SHIELD exist to stop these kind of threats." Fury said, glaring at the goddess coldly.

Arturia met his glared unflinching. "You people have done nothing but destruction upon this planet. What stopping you from making more if you started a war againts them?"

Arturia walked away, ignoring the glared sent to her. "I don't trust SHIELD. Especially people with agenda."

Fury's body shook in anger. Maria stare at him hesitantly. "Sir. I think she's right. We don't need to know about them."

"Do you? Agent Hill? What happened when they decided to attack us? We don't know anything about them."

"Sir. With all due respect. Our agents was easily destroyed by one of them. And if it wasn't for Lady Samui, Agent Romanoff would already been death." Maria said, near exasperated.

"This is beyond us normal human beings. "

Fury stood contemplating. Maria shake her head at the confused looked sent by the agents.

"Back to work."

 **\- Stuttgart Museum. Night -**

Loki dress in the 21st century attired, stood in front of the gate with a smile on his face. His scepter was disguised as a cane.

Human amused him with these petty creation they've made.

He walked into the museum and immediately saw a lavished gala with an Orchestra playing. Though it was immediately interrupted when someone walked up to the mic.

 **\- With Steve -**

Steve walked into his locker room. He went to open the steel cabinet and immediately hit with some memories of from his past.

It was his Captain America uniform with his vibranium shield.

Would he be happy if he didn't crashed into the ice all those years ago? Will he be happy together with Peggy?

Steve shook his head. Now is not the time to reminisces.

"Its disappointing isn't it? To see that people still in the brink of war after stopping another." He heard a man said.

Steve turned around confused. He eyes widened and immediately held out his hand. "Kou right?" He asked.

"Indeed. It's an honor to meet the fame Captain America." Kou said shaking his hand. He yawned loudly after that.

Steve raised his eyebrow at the man.

"Don't mind him, Uncle Steve. Kou is a lazy person." Anna said walking towards him with Elsa.

Steve sent a smiled at them. "Girls." He greeted. "Having fun exploring?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulder. "Its okay I guess."

"You mean its boring." Anna corrected with a snort. "All we saw are nothing but weapons! How boring is that!" She exclaimed, waving her hands.

Steve smiled when he heard Elsa sighed tiredly. He could see that Anna had Naruto mischievous personality with Diana cheerful persona. Elsa had her mother calm persona with a bit of Naruto childish wonder.

"So cool." Anna said amazed. Elsa had a pair of starry eyes.

Steve sighed when he saw them gazing at his updated uniform along with his famous shield.

"I got to go." Steve said rushing to wear his uniform. "I have to stop Loki."

"Yeah. Kick his butt for us." Anna cheered, making him smiled.

"I will." Steve promised.

Elsa frowned before holding out her palm. A beautiful crystal made of ice appeared.

"Here." Elsa said, giving him the crystal. Steve took it confused. "It'll help you on your mission." She explained.

Kou seeing the confused expression, decide to explained it to him.

"That crystal is filled with Princess Elsa's power. You can form anything with it when you smash the crystal."

"I see." Steve said in realization. They were worried for him.

"Thank you. I'll treasured it." He said gratefully.

Elsa shyly nodded her head before hearing her sister snickering. Her eyes twitched in annoyance before she chased the younger girl, who bolt out of the room.

"Get back here!"

"You have a crush!"

"I do not!"

Kou sighed and walked out muttering. Steve laughed slightly before smiling at the crystal in his palm.

This is who he is. Not a super soldier nor a perfect human, but a boy who wants to do some good for this world.

He is Captain America and he will protect this world.

Just as he had made promised with them from the world war two.

 **Yeah Done! Wew.**

 **Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy reading all gamers like story and manga. I have to say, there's one that made me laughed.**

 **Death March Kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku is awesome! I suggest you guys to read it if you want.**

 **He immediately level up to almost 300 plus level after he freaking shot a meteor at an army of lizardman.**

 **Sheesh. Talk about OP skill.**

 **There's many more manga to read so yeah.**

 **Anyway, ignoring the long rant.**

 **Some have asked if I'll stick to the movie-versed and the answer is yes. I will stick to it, I only changed a bit of something. I may just add a bit of my own arc.**

 **And yeah. There aren't anymore elements to add. I have add all the crossover's characters.**

 **Villains on the hand, I'll probably add Darkseid and Stephen Wolf.**

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry if it disappoints you guys.**

 **And if you guys like, I have already post a story about gamers. Its a Re:Monster/ Naruto / Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken.**

 **Its an OP Naruto story, though his enemy will be OP too.**

 **But, is you guys don't like it. Its okay I guess.**

 **Oh yeah, can you guys PM me a list of gamers like stories? I don't care what element it was from.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clash in the forest! Berserker Knight appears!

Loki smile at the gathering crowd. He was on the above of the museum looking at them. He smiles once more before descending down towards his target, the head doctor.

As he make it down and near the doctor, a guard notice him and pulls out his gun. Loki flip his cane on the other end and smash the guard with it. Chaos erupted from the museum as people started running out.

Loki grab the head doctor and flip him onto the marbel table of a mythology creature. He pulls out a optical torture device and plunged it into the doctor's eye. He smile at the crowd as the doctor let out a blood curling screamed.

"We got the Iridium." Hawkeye reported on the coms.

Loki let go of the doctor and slowly walks out of the museum. His golden armor materialize along with his helmet. The cane turns back into a scepter.

Three police cruisers arrived with their loud siren. Loki scoffed and fired several blast of blue energy from the scepter. The cruisers all exploded with one flipping more than two times.

"Kneel before me." Loki said to the panicking crowd. He smile when they ignored him.

Several Loki appears surrounding the crowd. The real Loki walks forward and slam his scepter on the ground.

"I said. KNEEL!"

The crowds quiet down and instantly sat down on the ground. Loki laughed seeing their fearful expression.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminished your life's joy in a mad scramble for power." Loki embracing his arms out with a large smile on his face.

"You were meant to be ruled. In the end, you always kneel."

An brave old man stood up shaking his head. He stare at the asgardian unflinching and unwavering.

"Not to men like you." He denied, shaking his head.

"There are no men like me." Loki replied, smiling thinly.

"There are always men like you."

Loki smiles disappeared before it returned more dangerously.

"Look to your elder people." The crowd all turned to the old man, some even told him to sit down.

Loki held out his scepter as bright blue energy gathered on the tip of the blade. "Let him be an example." He said, firing at the old man.

Suddenly a star logo'd shield appeared bouncing the blast back towards him. Loki went flying as the crowd all looked around confused.

"You know," Captain America began, walking forward clad in his uniform. "The last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up in disagreement."

"The soldier." Loki snarled, standing up. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Cap said smiling. A Quinjet comes flying above Captain America's head. A machine gun appeared pointing at the rogue asgardian god.

"Loki." Black Widow voice announce over the speaker. "Put down your weapon and stand down."

Loki frown at them and quickly thrust his spear at the jet. Natasha quickly maneuver the Quinjet to dodge the blast of energy before Captain America threw his shield at Loki.

Both Cap and Loki quickly duked it out before Loki got the upperhand and flip the super soldier to the ground. Cap tries to throw his shield again but it was swatted by Loki.

Loki step on his chest and points his scepter at the super soldier. "Kneel before me." He said.

"Not today!"

Cap narrowed his eyes and quickly kick the asgardian's leg, knocking Loki down to the ground. Cap tries to punch him but Loki countered by grabbing his leg and flip him to the ground.

"The guy's all over the place." Natasha muttered, watching from the Quinjet.

Suddenly AC/DC, Shoot to thrill, blasted over the speakers, making Natasha looked on confused.

"Agent Romanoff. Did You miss me?" Tony asked. Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

Both Loki and Steve looked up when they heard the song. Iron Man comes flying towards them before shooting Loki point blank with his repulsor blast.

As Loki was sent back to the ground. Iron Man landed on the ground and pulls out every arsenal he had on the asgardian.

"Make your move reindeer games." Tony dared. Loki glared at him before materialized away his armor.

"Good call." Tony said, nodding.

Steve come running towards them before looking down at Loki.

"Mr Stark." Cap greeted. Tony nod his head at him.

"Captain."

 **\- Nazareth Kingdom, Night time -**

The former kingdom of Israel, now called the land of dead, was filled with hundreds if not thousands of undead soul screaming and hovering all around the lands.

A green haired man with a pair of elven ears, slowly walked through the forest with several men clad in armor. The souls all scream at them before they disintegrated.

They walked for few more miles before stopping in front of a cave. There was some green smoke appearing out of the cave.

"Guldan! Your King needs you." A guard announced. The was a rumble from the cave.

The guards all shuffle unease before a giant golem covered in green flames comes bursting out of the cave. It quickly grab the guard, making him chocked.

"Who dares to called my name!" Guldan roared coming out of the cave. It was a giant humanoid beast with several spikes jutting out from his back.

"I dare." Seth said walking forward. Guldan widened his eyes and instantly kneel.

"My king. Forgive my manners." Guldan said bowing his head. "I didn't know you are coming."

"Put my man down." Seth frowns at the golem. The guard instantly retreated as the golem let him go.

Seth stare at the golem, making Guldan gulped. Suddenly the golem trashed around before it exploded in green color flames.

The guards all back away from the green flames. Guldan got nervous as Seth turns his attention to him.

"What did I say about using the fel?" Seth asked frowning. "It's killing all the living things in my lands."

"Forgive me sire. I'll try to be more careful." Guldan said still bowing.

"See that you do." Seth nodded his head. "Raise Guldan. I need some information."

"Anything for you, sire."

"I want to know, is there anyway for you to find those boxes?" Seth questioned.

"You mean the mother boxes?"

"Yes."

Guldan sighed and shake his head.

"I'm afraid I don't my lord. The boxes are all hidden away. Not even magics can find those things."

"That disappointing." Seth sighed. There was suddenly an odd gleamed in his eyes.

"I have a task for you." Seth said smiling. Guldan smirked and waved his hands.

Another giant golden appears, holding a bag. Guldan grab it and turns his attention to the king.

"What is this favor you asked, my king?"

"I want you to- "

As Seth talk to the warlock about his _f_ _avor_ , the guards stare at their king in slight disbelief on their face, but most of all _fear._

 **\- Quinjet. Night -**

"Said anything?" Fury asked from the coms. Natasha who was piloting the Quinjet, glance back to Loki and saw him cuffed and tied on the sit.

"Not a word." Natasha muttered. She could hear the slight growl in their director's voice before he hummed.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

"Roger."

Steve and Tony watches Loki from the distance.

"I don't like this." Steve whispered to Tony.

Tony raised an eyerbrow at him. "What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?"

Steve sighed near exasperated. "I don't remember it being so easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you're pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony commented. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"It's like calisthenics." Tony explained, waving his hand. "You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing your time as a capsicle?"

Steve stare at the man flatly. Finally known the fame Stark ego, though this one is way worst than his father.

"Fury didn't tell me he's going to call you in." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. There's a lot of things he didn't tell you." Tony muttered under his breath.

Suddenly there was some thunder and lightning that nearly hits the jet. Steve noticed the nervousness Loki had.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked the asgardian.

Loki smile at the man, there was a touch of nervousness in them.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

A strong lightning blast hits the jet, shaking it as the thunders rumbles.

"Where's all this coming from?" Natasha wondered.

Steve watched the rain cautiously. Fighting in the world war two makes him filled with constant vigilantes.

Suddenly their attention snapped towards the ramp as it was flung opened by a long blond haired male. The man quickly grab Loki by the throat and flies out.

Both men left dumbstruck by this turn of event. Tony had an annoyed expression before putting on the Iron Man helmet.

"And now there's that guy." He muttered.

"Another asgardian?" Natasha asked looking back.

Steve frowned. "Think that guy's friendly?"

"Doesn't matter. If he kills Loki or frees him, the Teseract lost." Tony said walking towards the ramp.

"Wait Stark! We need a plan to attack!" Steve called out to him.

"I have a plan." Tony said, looking back. "Attack."

With that said, he flies out of the jet, giving a chased. Steve groaned at the man.

"I'd sit this one out cap." Natasha said.

"I don't see how I can ma'am." Steve replied. He grabs a parachute and quickly put it on.

"These guys comes from legends. They're basically gods." Natasha said.

"I've seen gods and goddess ma'am. I'm pretty sure they don't dress like that." Steve shake his head.

Natasha groaned as Captain America jumped out of the jet.

"Men." She muttered annoyed.

 **\- With Thor, Night -**

Somewhere out in the european mountains, Thor flies over and slam his brother onto the side of the mountain.

Loki landed with a loud thud, as Thor glared at him with Mjolnir clenched tightly.

"Where is the Teseract?!" Thor asked angrily.

This man who he had thought perished, his brother! Who he had thought died!

"Ahaha.. I miss you too." Loki said sarcastically.

Thor walked forward threateningly. "Do I look like I'm in a gaming mood to you?!"

"Oh you should thanked me." Loki said smiling mockingly. "With the bitfrost gone, how much dark energy did your allfather draw out just to sent you here in your precious earth."

Thor body started shaking in anger. The Mjolnir dropped onto the ground, making the mountain quake. Loki quickly lost his smile.

"I thought I've lost you." Thor muttered, eyes filled with sadness.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked curiously.

"We all did. Our fat-" Thor began, grabbing Loki.

"Your father!" Loki suddenly yelled in anger. He took a deep breath to calm his nerve.

"He did tell you My true heritage did he not?" Thor let go of Loki, who quickly backed away from him and cast a bigger wedge between them.

"Do remember none of our time in Azeroth? The time where we played together, we trained together, we fought together. Does that means nothing to you?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shades of your greatness." Loki began, voice full of anger. "I watched all the way to the back as they all praised you like a hero while you cast me into the abyss!"

Thor eyes widened in shocked before it turned into anger. "Then what about aunt Diana! Does her love for us means nothing?! Or aunt Arturia praises after we defeated Shukaku in training?! Or better yet, did you forget the time where aunt Samui made us our own weapons as gifts?!"

Loki hesitate hearing their aunts name. Thor seeing it decide to give a it a push.

"Come brother. There may still have a chance for you to redeem yourself."

Loki shake his head and backed away. "They're not my aunts."

"Lies!" Thor roared, making Loki flinched. "Aunt Arturia is the reason for you wanting to be a king!"

"I am, and should be king!" Loki snapped back.

"Not here! You give up the Teseract! You give up this poisonous dreams and come home!"

"I don't have it." Loki said flatly. "You need the cube to bring me home but I've sent it off. I know not where."

Thor glared at his brother as Mjolnir flies back into his gripped.

"Listen well brother. I-" Thor was cut off as he was flung off the mountain by Iron Man who shoulder tackled him.

Loki deadpanned at them. "I'm listening."

\- With Thor and Iron Man -

Thor and Iron Man crashed into the forest. Thor quickly rolled back up while Iron Man, who's still standing, took some distance.

"Do not touch me again!" Thor threatened, raising his hammer.

"Then don't touch my stuff." Tony countered. He opens his face mask and glared at him.

"You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Shakespear in the park?" Tony wondered before clearing his throat. "Doth Mother knows you weareth her draps?"

"This is beyond you metal man! Loki will face asgardian justice!"

"He gives up the cube, he's yours." Tony said, closing his face mask. "Untill then, stay out of my way." He walked away. Thor tried to calm himself until Tony decided to add a last minute words.

"Tourist."

Thor immediately threw Mjolnir at the metal man. Iron Man went slamming ino the trees before yelping in surprised as Thor slam his legs on his back.

Iron Man twist into the air before firing two repulsor blast at the god. Thor easily dodge it before firing a large bolt of lightning.

Iron Man went skidding backwards. His armor slightly burn.

"Power 400 percent capacity charge." JARVIS reported. Tony tilted his head.

"Okay." He decided.

 **\- With Loki -**

The asgardian god of mischief was looking at their battle face full of amusement.

He watches as both Thor and Iron Man fought into the air before Iron Man blasted his brother with a point blank repulsor blast.

Loki laughed, clearly enjoying it before a golden light glows behind him. He froze as he heard some familiar footsteps.

He turned his head and immediately gulped. "He-hey auntie. Good night we're having isn't it?" Loki shuttered.

It was a blond haired woman clad in golden armor. She had two swords strap on her waist with one longer sword on her back. She had a pair of earing that had a symbol of a water dragon.

Arturia Pendragon Namikaze had arrived and she was not amused.

 **\- With the battles down the mountain -**

Iron Man was trying his best to fight the god of thunder but he was clearly overpowered. Whenever he tried to fired with his weapons, it was either blocked or destroyed. He could not fight with hand to hand less he received point break's mean swing.

God damn overpowered hammer.

"Hey. Can't we talk this out?" Tony asked backing away from a swing before flying into the air.

Thor gave a pursuit with his hammer sparked with electricity.

"No. You have annoyed me. For that you shall received the wrath of the Mighty Thor."

Thor let out a war cry and leaped to his foe. Iron Man cursed and immediately tries to fly away.

Suddenly a sword embedded deep into the earth. Stopping their fight as they looked at the sword.

Thor was shaking when he recognized the sword.

Iron Man looked on confused. "Uh.. Point Break? You're okay?"

"Silenced." An absolute ordered was heard. Tony don't know why, but his body tensed when he heard it.

"Where are you?" Tony wondered. He let out a startled squeaked when a woman suddenly appeared where the sword was.

"Au-aunty." Thor shuttered backing away.

Arturia glanced at him before shaking her head. Loki was following her, looking very gloomy.

"Hey! That's my thi-" Tony began.

Arturia immediately points Caliburn at man's throat. Tony gulped as he felt the sword pierce through his armor.

"Loki is no one's property." Arturia said coldly. "Say something like that again and I'll immediately kill you. I don't care if your Howard's son."

"You know my father?" Tony asked with his eyes wide. He faltered in his stance when he received a hateful glared.

"I suggest you be quiet. Tony Stark." Loki said shaking his head. "Less you be kill for saying something so stupid."

Tony was about to retord when he saw Arturia pulls out another sword.

"Come out now!" She ordered, looking around. Her other sword was crackling with dark energy as it gleams with purple aura.

They looked at her confused with Tony looking puzzled. Suddenly they saw a man walking towards them in even pace.

Loki backed away as fear edge on his expression. Thor looked at his brother in worried.

"What's wrong brother?" He asked worriedly.

Arturia step forward and points Caliburn at the man. It was a male clad in full black colored armor.

"Introduced yourself!"

"Kazerin. Knight of the Nazareth Kingdom. Its a honor to be in your presence, Bishamonten dono." Kazerin said bowing his head. Loki stood frozen.

"Why are you here?! Is Seth planning to betrayed me?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Lord Seth has ordered me to kill you since you're the one planning to betrayed him." Kazerin stated, drawing out his two broadsword.

"Besides, your enchantment almost wear off."

"You dare to-" Thor walked forward with Mjolnir sparks threateningly.

"I have enough." Arturia cut off Thor as she walked towards the black knight.

"You're the enemy and I, Bishamonten shall have your head." Arturia said started to jog.

"So be it." Kazerin replied.

They both disappeared before appearing on each other. Swords clashing on each other.

Arturia kick her foe before bringing down Dark Excalibur on the knight. Kazerin quickly parried the sword with his own before slashing horizontally.

Arturia twirled Dark Excalibur to blocked with before blurring out. Kazerin quickly follows as sparks appears on the mid air as they both clashed.

"Jarvis! Tried to follow their movement!" Tony ordered looking around widely.

Loki was shaking his head as his eyes started changing color.

Thor gritted his teeth and watches their battle, his eyes was full of concentration. Suddenly he threw the Mjolnir at the knight.

Kazerin tilted his head, watching as the hammer flew passed his head. Arturia appeared behind him, both swords raising together.

"Death By Beheading!" She disappeared in a streak of gold and purple. Kazerin watched the streak of light blazing towards him.

"Die." A purple orb expanded from his palm. Arturia widened her eyes when she saw the trees started losing its color.

Skidding into a stop while simultaneously stopping her attack, She called out to them.

"Move your arses!"

Mjolnir flies back into his owner before Thor flies into the air. Loki teleportated away from the battle field before Iron Man followed seconds later.

Arturia quickly pierced the ground with Caliburn. A strange golden like barrier surrounding her.

"Avalon!"

"Dark Nebula."

The mountain exploded in a explosion of purple energy. The trees surrounding the mountain, all died instantly.

This is what greeted Captain America when he landed with his parachute.

 **\- Cairo, Egypt -**

Cairo, Egypt's sprawling capital, is set on the Nile River. At its heart is Tahrir Square and the vast Egyptian Museum, a trove of antiquities including royal mummies and gilded King Tutankhamun artifacts.

It is also where Giza is known to be the site of the iconic pyramids and Great Sphinx, dating to the 26th century BC. In Gezira Island's leafy Zamalek district, 187m Cairo Tower affords panoramic city views.

It's also a well-known places for those who had live for almost thirteen hundred years. It's the place for one of the former kingdom where both Azeroth and Nazareth had intensed rivalry with.

The land that owned by the self-proclaimed god, En Sabah Nur.

Cairo as it was known after the kingdom was destroyed, had a tomb hidden deep inside the city. A tomb where the kingdom's loyal soldiers had protected for almost centuries before they all died.

"So this is where she was last seen?" Diana asked. She smile as she gave the childrens some money.

Logan snorted as he looked around. There was a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah. Let's just hope we could find her." He admitted.

Diana chuckled, making a young teen girl huffed in annoyance. "Don't you trust me, Logan?" She mocked asked.

Logan was about to retord when the young teen sniffed the air.

"Something's not right." The teen girl reported. Diana glanced at her curiously.

"What did you smelled, Laura?"

"Some soldiers. Smells like they've weapons in them."

"Weapons? Probably some terrorists." Logan snorted looking away. Thought there were a guarded look on his eyes.

"I smell something like pitch or tar. There's only one thing that had that kind of smell." Laura countered.

Diana frowned as she had a bad feeling in her gut. "That sounde-"

*BOOM!*

"The fuck?!" Logan rose from the wall and looked around wildly.

Laura hissed as she continued to smell the air. Her eyes widened before she pointed at a man running into an alley.

"That guy has c4!" She exclaimed in panicked.

"Let's go!" Diana took off after the man with the father daughter pair follows.

"Dad! That guy had thirty c4's in his bag!" Laura shouted, face full of panicked.

"Go stop him before he kills the civilians!" Diana barked an ordered. Logan instantly took off after the man.

Diana eyes suddenly widened before she leaped away, dragging Laura by the collar. The ground exploded, sending rocks and dust flying.

"Laura dodge!" She called out to the young mutant.

Laura immediately dunked to avoid a telekinesis blade from cutting off her head.

Diana brought her armguards up as several spikes was thrown at her. She quickly threw her small round shield on the rooftop.

They heard a yelp of pain before two purple ropes tied on their necks.

Laura grimaced in pain as she stare at a figure who tied them.

"Betsy." She hissed in pain.

Diana widened her eyes as Elizabeth Braddock, adopted daughter of the Wolverine, tried to strangled them with her eyes glazed yellow.

Laura eyes turned into fury before two adamantium claws popped out of her fist and cut the TK ropes.

Diana caught her shield when it was thrown at her in alarming speed.

"My my. I'm surprised that the fame Wonder Woman herself is here." A male appeared walking forward. He clap his hands amused.

"It's a honor really."

Diana glared at the man in hatred. Laura was growling in anger towards the man.

"What did you to do her, Apolo!"

Apolo, the greek god of the sun laughed in amusement. "Oh nothing much sister. I'm just here to see my son's awakening."

"Your son?" Diana asked, eyes filled with dreadful realization.

Apolo smile happily at her. "Yup."

"So that means your the cause of all this things happening?!" Diana roared in rare fury. "Controlling an innocent child just for your amusement?!"

Apolo laughed, unfazed by her anger. "Why of course, my dear sister."

"I'll kill you!" Laura shouted in anger.

Apolo grinned at his sister. Diana was glaring hatefully.

The civilians all ran away as cops and armies arrived at the capital city of Egypt.

A wind blown passed as two force glared at each other.

A big explosion occurred once more before they charge at each other.

 **And Done! Wew!**

 **Sorry for the late updates. I was sick when I was writing it and I still am.**

 **Anyway, I have a big plan for this story and as you can see, Naruto and his family can't always help the Avengers since they had their own problems.**

 **And yeah. Many plots are made by villains.**

 **And also, can you guys tell me what Beta is? What should I do to find one and how does that work? How can they help me? Do I sent them the chapter file or something?**

 **Please help. I've never have a beta before so yeah. Really glad if someone can explained it to me.**

 **So that's all I guess. Bye.**


	5. Notice!

Hello my minions! I Bloodyfangking has grace upon myself to my subjects!

I bear some grave news. I will delete all my stories.

Apparently all my stories have some grammar problems. Well I'll be fixing that problem so in order to do that, I may have to rewrite all of my stories.

And I'm looking for a beta for my stories too! So until then, all my stories will be deleted.

Sorry if I''ve disappointed you all.

Sincerely,

Mirachell Jasmine Smith.


End file.
